Thermal insulators from the beginning have been used or manufactured based on the idea or concept of using the volume and/or thickness of the product to provide thermal insulation properties. However, in order for this type of insulator to last, it has to be protected from solar rays and water, as well as avoid damage that results from the direct exposure to the environment.